SUPERNATURAL Castiel, A Love Story
by SUNNYVAMP88
Summary: After being a guardian angel to a beautifal girl Castiel finds himself falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Cass had spent the entire week baby sitting Lola, a human girl with a price on her head. He knew lots of things, but as to what the demons could possibly want with her, he didn't know. Dean had sucked him into being her body guard, just until Sam and him could learn what was so special about her.

With all the excitement of the day, Lola ran past him into the nights rain.

"Do I look like a real angel, Castiel?" Lola asked, spinning in a circle, arms wide open, and head held towards the sky. He had grown very fond of the girl and took hisjob of protecting her very seriously.

Cass ran after her, covering her angel get-up with his trench coat, her angelic blondcurls grazing his fingers.

Prier to the threat onher life she had made a commitment to the towns theater. Angels, that was just his luck. The musical was called "Angel in My Heart". After finding out that he was one, Lola grilled him with questions. No matter how much he dashed her expectations of them, she didn't care.

Castiel looked into her blue eyes before he spoke.

"If angels were as beautiful as you, I'd say yes, you look like an angel." Lola liked this answer and awarded him with a smile.

She loved him,but couldn't tell him, for fear that he wouldn't or couldn't feel the same way. He's an angel, she was a human. How would that work. Cass had told her about vessels, and Jimmy. Sometimes it bothered her to think about it. It wasn't his hand or kiss to give.

He had seen a few sceens like this on TV but couldn't bring himself to kiss her. What the hell, he thought to himself. Still clouching his coat around her, he began to pull her closer.

"Aren't we just cozy?" Dean inturrupted, joining them outside the back of the theater with Sam in toe. Lola's cheeks redden as Cass releases her.

"She looked cold." Was Castiel's excuse. Dean smirked as he walked pass him.

"It's ok, buddy." He said, patting Cass on the back.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked, getting nothing but a glare and a head shake out of Cass.

The rain had stoppend as the night became unnaturally quiet.

Cass took the first step as a ring of fire lit up around him.

Lola let out a scream as she was grabbed from behind.

Sam and Dean ran back to help but were thrown back by an invisible force.

Cass was useless, but knew his capture.

"Raphael."

"Castiel."

"Unfortunitly, I'm not here to kill you," Raphael spoke, lowering his lips to Lola's ear. "but I will be taking the mut."

Lola struggled within his hold, as Sam and Dean put themselves back together.

"Tell me, what is it that is so special about this human?" Castiel glared, speaking with his usual calmness.

"Better yet, what is it you need with her? I mean, we know the demons want her, but what's your excuse?" Dean asked, stepping toward Castiel with no plan in mind.

"wouldn't you like to know." Raphael smiled.

"Cass." Lola sobbed, his name excaping her lips.

An ache he never felt before twinged in his chest.

Sam and Dean had been in worser situations, but he knew what he felt was more then careing about the welfare of ones friend. (WILL ADD MORE, IT'S ALL I GOT SO FAR. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. LOL.)


	2. Chapter 2

Lola's one last scream of his name ecoed through the parking lott as Raphael vanished.

"Great, what now?" Dean spoke. "Cass?"

Castiel didn't answer. "Cass!"

He stood still, staring off into the distance, frozen in silence.

"Might I be of some assistance?"

Balthazar extingished the fire, releasing Castiel from his prison.

"I'm not in league with Raphael, but I can tell you, he means her no harm."

"Then why did he take her?" Castiel broke from his silence.

"He's protecting her."

"That's bull, we were the ones protecting her." Dean yelled.

"Not very well form the looks of it." Dean glared at Balthazar.

"Do you know you know why they are after her?" Sam asked.

Balthazar sighed.

"Lola is the sister of Jesse."

"The little antichrist boy Cass tried to kill?"Dean asked.

"Yes, but Lola is more of a hybrid."

"A hybrid?" said Sam.

"You know, half and half." Balthazar explained.

"We know what a hybrid is. What is she?" Dean snapped.

Balthazar sighed again.

"She's the original antichrist, but because her mother was not a human, she was discarded and anew antichrist was to be born." Pause. "Her mother was an angel."

"Why didn't I suspect?" Castiel asked himself. "Lola isn't just an angel, she's a demon."

"Yes, and if she is sacrificed, she becomes the new leader of hell."

"They can't find Jesse, they must have decided that she would have to do." Castiel concluded 


	3. Chapter 3

Lola had no memories after being snatched from the boys, she had passed out, whether by force or stress, she didn't know. She woke to a dark room, the fear she felt sinking back in, her heart racing. Would the boys that grew to be like brothers to her be able to find her. A tear slid down her cheek. Castiel would find her, he had to, her guardian angel, the one she realized she loved more and more each day. The demons had possesed and killed her parents and she felt she had no reason for living. Castiel was her reason for living now. He was there when she feel asleep and there when she woke. It was worth seeing him right there beside her each and everyday. If she was to die, she couldn't die without telling him how she felt. What nosense, he is an angel, but would he visit her in heaven, would she go to heaven. Lola found comfort in what little memories they shared. She had to laugh at the thought of his normally cool, calm, and collected expression, how it changed to one of panic, confusion, and concern, when he saw her cry at the end of Gone with the Wind. Lola sat up as the door opened, blinding her with light, a figure approached her with hands reaching for her. She huddled in the corner of the room. "No, please, don't." She screamed as the figure neared to place two fingers upon her head, the world once again blackened before she had the chance to swat at the figure. Castiel stood in the corner of Sam and Dean's motel room, listening to them dicuss what to do next. "So now what, we capture some angels and grill them until one of them squeals?" Dean pauses to rub his chin. "That whole protecting her crap is bull shit." Sam nodded in response. "I guess if that's what we have to do, I guess we do it." Balthazar appears. "I couldn't help catching that last bit. Why do that when you can get your answers for free?" Balthazar plopped down on the nearest bed and jumped around a bit. "Water bed, I've always wanted to try one. Since we don't sleep, never had the opportunity." "Lucky you." Dean said sarcasticly.  
>"So you know where she is? Cas asked. "No, but I know who does." "Is your source reliable?" "You know Castiel, if you were out looking for answers instead of standing around, you might have found your girlfriends wherabouts yourself. So, yes, my source is very reliable." Castiel felt Balthazar's words like a slap to his face but he knew he was right. What was wrong with him, he couldn barely think straight. If he cared as much as he thought he did about Lola then why wasn't he doing something about it. Balthazar walked to the door. "May I introduce to you my source." Sam, Cass, and Dean exchanged looks beyond shock and on the edge of anger. "Hello again."<p>"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dean stormed at their new arrival as Castiel grabbed a good chunk of his jacket to stop him. Castiel was just as angry as Dean but he knew picking a fight with Raphael was suicide. If Raphael was here, then where was Lola. Sam spoke Cass's mind. "Where is she?"<br>"Gone." Raphael answered. Dean attempted another run at him.  
>"I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." Luckily Cass still had a good grip on him. "What do you mean by gone?" Castiel asked. "A traitor stole her from us. Meg has her, at least that is what we have been told. We know where they took her, we just can't get to her." "Why not?" Cass replied. "It has been angel blocked. We need someone to go in and fix that little problem." Raphael answered. "Why, so you can steal her back?" Yelled Dean. "I could find someone else for the job, but she hasn't much more time for that. It's morning now but by midnight tonight when the full moon is at its highest, she will be sacrificed. Her soul will be offered up to the beast of hell and they will be one within her body. The apocalypse will be kicked back into high gear." "Isn't that what you wanted?" Dean spoke with rage. "Yes, but not this way. Are you in or out?" Raphael demanded an answer. "In." Castiel answered for them. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, then sighed and nodded. "In."<br>Sam shook his head with disapproval, then looked at Raphael and nodded. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean drive a 9hr. drive before pulling up at the address that was given. The street lamps shining on the stain glass windows of the building before them.  
>"OK!Now what!Dean shouted to the sky.<br>"You go in."A voice spoke behind them.  
>"In where?" Dean asked.<br>Rapheal pointed at the stain glass building as Balthazar and Castiel showed up.  
>"Come on, are you kidding me, a church. You mean to tell me a bunch of angels can't get into the house of God!?" Dean spoke obnoxiously.<br>"What are a bunch of Demons doing in a church anyway,I mean, I know Lilith was able to enter, but a church? Sam asked.  
>"A church is sacred ground, it's where the sacrifice must be made." Balthazar answered in Rapheal's place.<br>"So, what, we go in and destroy some hundred symbols?" asked Sam.  
>"Only one will get us in, a few more will keep us from being too week to help."Castiel said.<br>"We only have an hour and a half before midnight, now if we are done here, can we get on with it." said Rapheal impatiently.  
>"Let's."Dean mumbled.<p>Castiel followed as Sam and Dean searched for an enterence. all the doors had been chained from within and all the windows were constructed to be nonopenable.<br>How Cass wished he could be of help, but with the church being blocked off to him he was helpless.  
>""Hey, you ok?" Dean asked, noticing Cass's change in demeanor.<br>" Yeah." He answered.  
>"Hey!" Sam whispered loudly.<br>"Over here."  
>Cass and Dean rouned the corner of the church, folling Sam. Sam had found the churches cellar door to the basement.<br>"What are the chances they forgot to chain that?" Dean stated more then asked.  
>Casteil yanked on the handle, but it didn't budge.<br>"Locked, isn't that just great." said Dean.  
>Sam cleared his throat as he gave the handle a try.<br>"What makes you think it will work for you?" asked Dean. Sam pulled up, the hinges creeking as it opened. Dean's brother smerks as he stands all cocky.  
>"I guess they weren't expecting us."<br>Inside, the doors were filled with symbols. "Wow, this is too easy." said Dean as he pulled out his knife and started to scrape away one bloody symbol at a time.  
>"Should we..?" Sam's words trailed off as he pointed over his shoulder.<br>"Nah. They'll figure it out." Dean dismissed the suggestion of alerting Rapheal and Balthazar of their accomplishment.

LOLA Lola was violently shaken from her deep comatoas state, on top of that,the bright lights made her head pound in agony.  
>"Nice of you to join us." A female voice spoke.<br>"Who are you, what do you want from me." Lola yelled.  
>"A Queen, haven't you always wanted to be a Queen?"<br>"What are you talking about, who are you?"Lola asked, confused and angry with such a rediculous answer.  
>"Meg, and you are going to be my Queen very soon."<br>"You're insane, and if I was your Queen, you would be the first up for judgement." Lola spoke in anger and spit in Meg's face.  
>Meg retaliated with a smack to Lola's face, the sound ecoing.<br>"I don't have to make you Queen, I could just, I don't know." She shrugged. "Kill you."  
>"Saul, tie her to the altar."<br>A very toned man of african orgion dragged her from the room.  
>Lola screamed, kicked, and punched, but Saul's grip never loosened.<br>They passed by pews filled with a dozen or more people, angels,demons? Lola didn't know.  
>Another man stood at the altar,stepping forth to lend a hand in tying her hands and feet.<br>"No, no no, please!" Lola protested, trying her hardest to yank her arms from Saul.  
>Meg had followed from behind.<br>"You may procced Seamus. I have a feeling the Winchesters are near." She spoke softly.  
>BOYS "Whoa,looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us." Dean spoke as he entered from the side door to left of the altar, Sam smacking into him from behind.<br>a dozen heads turning in their direction.  
>"Get Them!" Meg yelled and ran up to the altar."Keep going!"<br>"I have your side!" Yelled Castiel.  
>"Back!" Dean corrected.<br>"What?" Cass asked.  
>"I have your...never mind."Dean gave up the explanation as demons charged forward. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

LOLA The beat of Lola's heart filled her ears as Seamus chanted over her bound body.  
>Lola had almost gave up hope of her rescue, but to her relief, the boys bursted in.<br>She watched as Sam and Dean brought demon after demon down upon their knives.  
>Silver glinted from the corner of her eye, bringing her attention back to Seamus. Making her panic.<br>"Uh,Sam,Dean!" A scream ripped from her lungs as the sacrifishal dagger came down.  
>Just then a power beyond her dreams took over, the dagger rotating in Seamus's hands towards him.<br>He fought but her power was much too strong.  
>Cass stabbed him from behind, sparks flashing from his eyes, breaking Lola's concentration as the dagger plunged through her heart.<br>Blood began to soak her white silk dress as she left her body into darkness.

CASTIEL Dean finished off the last demon.  
>"Lola!" He yelled.<br>Cass pulled the dagger from her lifeless body and began to heal her.  
>A breath escaped past her lips but she didn't wake.<br>Sam and Dean helped untie her arms and legs. Cass watched for any signs of life.  
>How could he have let this happen, he thought.<br>He was suppose to pretect her and all he did was put her life in danger.  
>"It wasn't suppose to be like this, this shouldn't have happend. I was careless and foolish." He spoke with such sadness in every word.<br>As Sam untied her last leg, her body rose. Castiel placed his arms under her, one below her legs and the other under her arms.  
>He knew gravity would adventually take over, and of cource it did.<br>Lola's weight slippted gracefully into Castiel's arms as he pulled her closer, her head resting upon his shoulder.  
>"That's it,no grand finally?" Wondered Dean out loud.<br>"It didn't work, something went wrong." said Cass.  
>Lola's heart started to beat, he could feel it.<br>A tear slid down his cheek.  
>They say that the angels cry but Cass knew they didn't.<br>This one tear intrigued him.  
>Feelings are rare to angels but they're possible.<br>The floor began to shake and crack beneath their feet.  
>Blue smoke came up out of the ground and slithered towards Castiel's feet as he held her tighter.<br>No one was going to take her from him again, even if it meant taking him too.  
>The blue smoke circled her wrist and exploaded into a white and bright light. Balthazar and Rapheal popped in for the show.<br>All the light vanished as Lola woke.  
>"Cass, I can't breath." She whispered.<br>"Sorry." He loosened his hold and plced her on her feet upon the floor, his arms still wrapped around her protectively.  
>"Would anyone care to explain what just happend here?" Dean asked.<br>"She chose." Rapheal answered.  
>"A heart of gold. Pure." Added Balthazar.<br>"Which is why she wasn't meant to be the Antichrist. Being half and half, there was no saying whether she would choose the right path or the wrong." "I think i choose the right path." Lola said, as she looked up into Castiel's eyes.  
>"I believe i did too." Cass answered back as he lifted her an inch off her feet and kissed her passionitly.<br>Lola hadn't a care in the world but this one beautiful moment.  
>Catiel didn't know he could feel this much for one person and never wanted to let her go as long as he should live.<br>He still couldn't understand where any of these emotions were coming from, but he was sure of one thing.  
>He never wanted it to end.<br>THE END 


End file.
